Klorel
K'lorel' is the son of Apophis, having taken Skaara of Abydos as his host in the past. History Matured earlier arrival of the SGC teams to the planet Chulak, Klorel was chosen as the favorite son of the same Apophis and he was chosen for a human host. the choice fell sull'abitante the planet Abydos, Skaara, friend of the Tau'ri and brother of Shau'ri, she also chosen as a host for the new queen of Apophis. Quickly became the main underlord Apophis, he participated in the conquest of the planet Earth on board the second Ha'tak Father fleet Apophis. But because of the enemy valiutazione errors he was first taken prisoner and then even killed. resurrected by Bra'tac, he saw the end of his lust for glory when the Tau'ri destroyed both Ha'tak Earth orbit. Back through the Stargate in a planet safe Goa'uld, Klorel was confined because of his failure. but the fall of Apophis forced him to take the father's control of the domain, which had previously been largely captured by a rival. Defeated again by the Goa'uld Heru'ur, she tried to escape by attracting Ha'tak ships of his pursuer to the new planet of tollans. Despite the success of his plan, his Deathglider crashed to the ground and its human host could chiedre help. Forced to a process for its future, Klorel is entrusted to the diplomatic skills of Lord Zipacna without much success. From her dormant, he was brought to the Tok'ra on a planet, and he was chosen for a human being eager to join in the Goa'uld. With its new human aspect, he remained hidden by serving in the ranks of the Goa'uld Ba'al. After extraction, Klorel was confined on the planet Tentyris where he took a new volunteer host, a young inhabitant of the planet eager to become a God. The new human host proved extremely docile and malleable, but at the same time be able to teach the Goa'uld many military strategies being a former military deserter. With its new human aspect, Klorel decided to serve one of the System Lords for more power. The Ba'al service, the young Goa'uld new technologies learned at that time in the studio and decided to leave the planet Tentyris, and moved on the planet Asdad. The planet was actually a Goa'uld secret base, where the System Lord Ba'al, was trying to study an anti-gravity device, Alterans of origin without much success. extremely concerned by the developments in research, Klorel stepped into the Goa'uld team of scientists who were studying the technology. During this period, the Goa'uld he saw the failed attempt by the Tok'ra to sabotage the System Lord through his lo'taur. While not wishing to review the hated enemy, Klorel was amused spectator knowing how many tortures the same Ba'al inflicting themselves to Colonel O'Neill. Unaware of the impending attack to the secret base, Klorel left the planet just in time, avoiding certain death. He returned a short time later on the planet Asdad, he observed the destruction of the base and the Goa'uld the planet abandoned by his lord. Ba'al assured that the technology studied was irreparably lost, Klorel claimed the planet, completely rebuilding the base and recovering the studies previously abandoned. With the acquired knowledge, the Goa'uld could begin to reclaim the planets of Apophis father thanks to the chaotic situation that for some time with the return of Anubis, was waving the collective of the System Lords. Taking advantage of the situation, Klorel managed to take some planets belonged in time to Apophis, only to see them one after another, rebelling in the aftermath of the fall. In danger of imminent death, Klorel abandoned asdad going into hiding for nearly fifty years, reappearing again as ruler again the Asdad planet. Tracked by the new System Lords, it was easily subdued after a battle fought on the surface of his main planet. Although defeated, Klorel remained independent and out of any vassal system imposed, probably because of the Goa'uld empire's weakness.But the lust for conquest began to commit numerous errors of assessment in the Goa'uld Klorel. Blinded by the ability to open and close even blacks holes thanks to the results obtained from research on gravity, Klorel destroyed one of its core planets, unleashing terror among his followers. To make matters worse, mental health and obsession for scientific research, brought the Goa'uld to make numerous mistakes that cost the lives of thousands of human slaves on the planet Asdad. A rebellion broke out as a result of this massacre and forced the Goa'uld outnumbered, to require the help of one of the System Lords to avoid being killed.To intervene personally was the System Lord Zeus, who sent his Warmaster Kratos (the force) and a fleet of two Ha'tak. Having quelled the rebellion, Klorel a deception aimed at the same Kratos. Invited to the celebrations, Kratos was made drunk by the handmaids of slaves Klorel and the culmination of the festival, the warsmaster of Zeus, was killed in a riot of orgiastic screams along with his First Prime. After the requirement Ha'tak's in orbit, Klorel proclaimed System Lord, once again attracting the attention of other System Lords and especially the anger of Zeus himself. The collective later to punish the rebel Goa'uld, he sent a joint fleet of ten Ha'tak. Strong results and without any moral scruples, Klorel attracted little enemy fleet Goa'uld before reappearing in its solar system, directly into the horizon of events of a black hole opened for the occasion. After destroying the fleet, he sent a representative on the board Goa'uld in order to legitimize his position on the board. Despite the contrary position of Khnum and Achàman, Klorel was considered one of the new System Lords even if in the future, a Goa'uld coalition will attempt once again to dethrone him. Mithology Being a young Goa'uld, he has never come to Earth and has never created his own mythology. Although it is respected by his guard as great Warmaster, this is still an image inherited from the father Apophis. After extraction from the host Skaara, Klorel has learned from his mistakes, becoming more sure of his ability. It 'also known as a Serpent God, an ancient legacy of his father. Categoria:Goa'uld Categoria:System Lord's